


午夜森林

by deltatled



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatled/pseuds/deltatled
Summary: 有排泄控制描写





	午夜森林

吉尔伽美什走进树林时，新月浮在远处的山坳上。这片树林横穿大半座城市，路旁没有夜灯，只有一串以小渠相连的池塘在月下反光，他们是城市母亲河的支流之一。树林的黑暗里，激烈的摇滚乐和充满酒精味的喧哗让夜风隐约发烫，仿佛白日余温未散。  
高纬地区的仲夏，太阳在午夜前落山。吉尔伽美什前后，三队吵吵嚷嚷的大学生向着林中的午夜派对前进——说“前进”实则不恰当：这群人身体摇晃，脚步不在一条直线；几个青年满面涨红，裤腰卡着股沟，每隔十米就跟没油的汽车一样停下，咕咚咕咚吞几口啤酒才能继续走。

其实吉尔伽美什也有几分薄醉，当学生们大讲屁股的笑话、互相投掷臭袜子，他甚至讥笑了一声。此时，席杜丽多半已放弃在候机厅酒廊和水疗中心寻找他——两天前她告诉上司，私人飞机需要检修，不过她订的航班提供“尚可入口”的干邑——他勉为其难接受了。但日落时，他在露天浴池里喝着香槟；宽阔的台基下，金红的夕照浸透树林，火烧云的投影宛如鲸鱼在树冠上游弋。忽然有个声音婉劝他：再等等，再等等吧——

“拉好我的手，不然你要走到河里去咯。”

像花儿绽开，话音倏地响起，毫无征兆。

声音的主人握住他的手——从没有人如此随意、不经允许地触碰他……吉尔伽美什一年四季戴手套，那是双手生杀予夺时佩戴的盔甲。小羊皮下终年不见阳光的手掌白皙，冰凉，如雪花石膏。而这只陌生的手……它修长，有力，稳定，宛如一柄均衡至极的手枪；同时又温暖又干燥，摸起来像小狗睡着时的鼻头。

今晚，年轻的国王没有戴上盔甲，他只是吉尔伽美什。月光下，一个精灵般的年轻人在他身侧。

“你那么大只，到时捞你可是很费劲的。”

如此朦胧的月色里，你的感觉是不可靠的….吉尔伽美什的理智对他喋喋不休，可今晚轮不到它做主。池塘的水声、醉鬼学生的笑闹还有源源不绝的摇滚乐合成一束透明的线，它在夜空下盘根错节，最后系住吉尔伽美什胸口。他的心每跳一下，周围的声音就震一下。一团乱麻里，年轻的陌生人是唯一无声的缺口。他在黑夜里白得发亮。

“顺带一提，我叫恩奇都。”

“你叫什么名……”

三个音节往他心上敲三下，然后那肉质的精密器械滑稽地一突。吉尔伽美什把剩下半截话吞回去。他有一种奇妙的直觉，他的某一部分正像输对密码的宝箱，顺从地为恩奇都敞开，可里面存放的东西本人却毫无头绪。

这不公平。他状似理智地想，我得从他那儿拿点什么。

这时恩奇都又开口，语气像幼儿园保育员，充满耐心和鼓励：“对，就是这样，握好我的手。”

吉尔伽美什低头，他的手像钳子似地捏着恩奇都秀气的手指。

“我不是小孩子。”他嘟哝道。“我叫吉尔伽美什。”

除了大学生，这个点还有精力过剩的年轻人在林中骑车。炽白的车头灯扫过他们，黑暗里响起轻佻的口哨。也难怪，恩奇都比他矮，一张曼妙脸孔，一头浓丽长发，两人拉着手，远看还真是郎才女貌。

吉尔伽美什7岁被带去戏院看《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。朱丽叶自刎，他低头悄悄吃了块巧克力。他天生不喜欢郎才女貌这种老套情节。

但现在，天鹅绒幕布又徐徐拉开。金碧辉煌的舞台上站着恩奇都，他扮演亚历山大的赫菲斯提翁，阿喀琉斯的帕特罗克洛斯。他朝台下在丝绒椅子里吃巧克力的七岁男孩伸出手。

吉尔伽美什横了眼疾驰而过的骑手，哼嗤一声，把恩奇都拉近。柔顺的绿脑袋从金发男人肩后探出，仿佛伞菇从雨后的树干上冒头，眼神追着绝尘而去的车灯。

别看了。这种小玩具。你喜欢的话，我……

我什么？

吉尔伽美什的心仿佛被劈成两半，一半心惊肉跳：这像是他会说的话吗？另一半像被圣诞红酒泡过， 甜得神志不清。

“……你喜欢那些车灯？”半晌，他若无其事地问。

“不，我觉得骑车人有意思，为什么要凌晨来骑车呢？”他眼珠一转，看向吉尔伽美什。“你和前面那些比赛打嗝的人也很奇怪，为什么要大半夜跑树林里来？”

“我看你更奇怪，突然跳出来，上来就拉住我。你又在树林里做什么？”

“我在这里露营，为了观察蓝尾歌鸲。简单来说是一种夜莺。”恩奇都回答。“好了，现在你往哪儿去？和他们是一路吗？”

吉尔伽美什瞥过他胸前的望远镜，斟字酌句说：“刚才是，现在不是了。现在吗……去瞧瞧你说的那种夜莺好了。”

“好啊。”他双眼一亮。

恩奇都突然跳起来，像抱在怀里的小狗忽然想舔人类的下巴。吉尔伽美什再也关不住笑容，佯装避开飞扬的头发，趁势握住他的腰，再假惺惺把人挪远几寸。

恩奇都似乎毫不在意，带他走上斜入灌木的幽径，在树影中喜孜孜地一颠一跳。金发男人的手仍在他腰上，像骑士搭着马儿的脖颈。恩奇都仿佛浑然不觉，双唇在笨重的望远镜下一张一合，反复哼唱一支婉转小调。那一侧手臂偶尔放下，远远在身边晃荡，仿佛腰间停着一只隐形的蝴蝶。在某个转音上，吉尔伽美什感到他的手臂搂住了他。

此时，一切都是寂静的。枝叶在柔风里沙沙作响，不知名的鸟雀在树叶后歌唱，狐狸踩着腐软的枯叶从脚边灌木中钻过。此时，万种声嚣都如寂静般顺畅。只有恩奇都的歌声如同火苗，一颤一颤在寂静里燃烧。吉尔伽美什漫步在自己的沉默中，沉默就是歌声的伴奏。一切完满如初，不需言语赘饰。夜空下，草地浮现在树丛尽头，好像那里就是寂静与声响的终点。

“穿过这片草地就是树林腹地，我的帐篷就在那儿，那里面能找到它们。”

恩奇都转头告知同伴。金发的同伴似乎专心致志地盯着面前的路。昏暗的光线从树冠里漏下，为他的侧影勾上遐思般的银灰色。

穿过林翳与夜色的分界线，月光下的草地宛如敷着薄薄白霜，如此清凉，如此静美。无云的天空徘徊着幽淡的星辰。他们走了一刻钟，现在方圆一公里内只有两个二十出头的男人，上百棵从百年前扎根在此的树木，还有无数跨越千万光年的星芒。

世间是否真的存在超越一切的伟力？超越时间，超越空间，命运这个单词都无法容纳它的权能？他把星辰撒入了茫茫宇宙，随心所欲搅动这团虚空，同时让每一粒尘埃维持恰如其分的间距。也许它把旧日的世界像积木一样叠在年轻的世界上，他们看到的星光是三千亿年前的世界正在散发的光芒。或许它只是观察着，在衔尾蛇般的时间里一颗金色的粒子出现在纪元1998，在漂浮了一刹那抑或亿万年之后，他碰到一粒绿色的灰尘。在尘埃身后，宇宙无声地凋谢又绽放。

当吉尔伽美什像个被爱情和酒精点燃的诗人一样胡思乱想，恩奇都只是发觉金发的同伴忽然在草地中央停下脚步。他的心脏没由来地一揪，只见吉尔伽美什转向他，那双红眼睛在阴影中亮得烫人。他什么都来不及问，吉尔伽美什已压下脸，扯了他胸前的望远镜抛进草丛。他凉凉的嘴唇翘了几块皮，起先贴住恩奇都的眼窝，过一会儿趟到脸颊上，用力压着颧骨。

“吉尔，你打算吻我吗？”恩奇都出奇冷静。

金发男人迷离地俯视他，他的沉默宛如叹息。于是恩奇都踮起脚，一口亲在那只小火般的眼睛上。

“……Let’s kiss it better.”

金发男人笑了，用两臂把他夹在怀里。他弯下腰，他们的嘴唇压到一块儿，像两块热化的橡皮糖黏着彼此，温吞而绵长。

这吻几乎有种纯真的意味，除了用拇指摩挲楞起的蝴蝶骨，吉尔伽美什吻得心无旁骛；恩奇都最初大大地睁着眼睛，可除了金色的眉毛和眼睫毛，什么都看不到。他闭上眼，听见唇舌之间令人心痒的水声。

几分钟后，吉尔伽美什放开他，他的眼睛仍吮着那片红肿的下唇；长吻中，唾液顺着嘴角溢出来，实际上恩奇都整个下巴都亲湿了。吉尔伽美什握一缕他的长发，又俯身啄吻。恩奇都两手按在他肩头，像是要推远他，又像是想拉近他，最后软绵绵地滑了下去，搂住他精瘦的腰。

“你尝起来像苹果酒……”吉尔伽美什附耳呢喃。

两人默契地倒进草丛，一边接吻一边彼此抚摸，仿佛开天辟地以来便做着同一件事，又仿佛世间第一对人类在果园里探索彼此。恩奇都哆嗦着任由吉尔伽美什解下他的长裤，抚摸他半硬的阳具，身体却无措地挨近他，把金发男人的手卡住。

嘘，嘘。吉尔伽美什低声诱哄，沿着下颌轻咬，另一只手在他后肩上画圈。交给我。喏，我的也给你玩。

恩奇都婉转喘息。金发男人用另一只手握住自己的肉棍，开始硬邦邦地顶弄他的手心。

龟头的手感胀热之余，出奇细腻。恩奇都忍不住把手虚握，让粗硬的男根肆意在其间出入，顺滑又饱满的手感让他产生了奇异的迷恋。他想起养过的小狗，只要用手圈出o型，它就会把金黄的吻部塞进来，用湿热的舌头舔舐掌心。现在吉尔伽美什孜孜不倦地压着手心捅进来，他便下意识认定这是亲昵无邪的示好，可又明知实为淫欲粘稠的暗示。那硬硕的阳具捣得他手心湿软，心口麻热，竟涌起一阵难言的空虚。

听喘声渐渐难耐，吉尔伽美什大开大合地撸起他的阳具。每每经过龟头，虎口便刻意收紧，施以挤压，惹得恩奇都眼角双颊一片嫣红，简直像要哭出来。他一个劲在草丛里扭来扭去，胯下的东西完全昂起，直指吉尔伽美什。两人面对面躺着，充血的顶端像亲吻一样若离若即地磨蹭，还有细碎的草叶不时刮过柱身。他就在淫猥甜蜜的注视下不断朝前送胯，动作滞缓又颤抖，仿佛一个浑身冻僵的人；可肌肤火热柔软，底下的骨血好像都融化了。

“等……等等。”恩奇都忽然出声。

“怎么了？”吉尔伽美什眯起眼睛，克制地盯着他。

“我出门前喝了瓶啤酒……”他红着耳廓说。“可以去上个洗手间吗？”

“哦。”

嘴角慢慢咧开笑容，吉尔伽美什平淡的声音像一块活板门压着地窖里挠墙的怪物。

“好啊，我帮你。”

“谢谢。你也喝了不少，我们去那边的树丛比赛……”

他的嘴唇被一口叼住。

看似斯文的金发男人一把将他抱上肚子。恩奇都伏在滚烫的胸膛上，乳头被啧啧舔弄，屁股被娴熟地揉捏，臀缝被流水的阴茎擀着、挤着，在微风中又湿又凉。他陷入了既舒服又难耐的状态。这时，吉尔伽美什冷不防一按小腹：直冲上来的尿意——或者说一种难以抗拒的快感——让恩奇都发出动物才有的叫声。

“一滴都没出来。看来得加把劲才行。”

吉尔伽美什不慌不忙地吻他颤抖的胸口。泫然欲泣的痴态凝固在恩奇都湿润的眉目间。他的肉棒可怜地淌出汁水，始作俑者用手指轻揉柱身，每一次爱怜的触碰都如火燎，让他破碎抽搐。他用汁水沾湿的手指压住恩奇都的下唇。而他含着泪，被催眠了一般吸吮自己阳具里流出的汁液。淡淡的腥咸蒙住他的感官，让下腹深处荡起更痒、更热的冲动。

金发男人像豹一样舔去他嘴角的泪水和涎水，施施然抽回两指。借着体液润滑，手指顶开了恩奇都生涩紧缩的肛口，沿着火热的甬道一路推进，按着肉壁上胀热的腺肉来回搓碾。恩奇都哪里感受过这个？脑中雪崩一般空白。他像被割断的麦秆一样无声后倒，视野中，漫天星斗徐徐旋转，缓缓融化，流淌到他赤裸的身体上。吉尔伽美什收回手指，起身勾住这具柔软倾颓的身体，让他背靠自己怀里。恩奇都修长的腿被分挂在他大腿两侧，吉尔伽美什就着这把尿的姿势，托起他硬挺的阳具，柔声道：

“你看，总是这么硬，哪里能解出来呢？还是让我从别处帮帮你吧……”

——————————————————————————————————

恩奇都朦朦胧胧地睁开眼睛，枕头边的闹钟显示凌晨三点。做爱消耗了大量体力，他的腿仍旧很软，屁股也有点酸痛。在帐篷布上贴着一个瘦长的人影，正是他拍打帐篷，惊醒了恩奇都。

他从毛毯里钻出来，一手从枕头下摸出手枪背在腰后，膝行到帐篷的拉链门边，谨慎地打开一道缝。月光下，吉尔伽美什抱着一个羽毛枕头煞有介事地站在那儿。他马上发觉帐篷打开了，自说自话地将拉链拉到底，然后卷着枕头猫了进去。

恩奇都懵懵地合上拉链，只见不速之客把他的小枕头扔到一旁，摆上蓬松的大枕头，接着迅速钻进了毛毯下被他焐热的一侧。这一切发生在电光火石里，没睡醒的恩奇都有点消化不了。

“吉尔……你在这里干什么？”

被子里传来了呵欠声。“我房间的床单被换掉了，睡不着。”

恩奇都慢慢钻回被子，无声地把枪藏进背包。吉尔伽美什安静地躺在他对面，这次他们仅仅是在同一床毛毯下分享温暖。在帐篷深蓝的光线里，他的侧脸有一种老照片般的质感。恩奇都像鱼一样滑进被子，他盯着吉尔伽美什阖目的面孔。他们的腿挤在一块儿，但除了胸腹在鼓动，吉尔伽美什浑身都是静止的。

不知看了多久，帐篷外的黑暗中响起了清越的啁啾。

恩奇都小声说：“听啊，吉尔，蓝尾歌鸲在唱歌。”

那张骄傲的脸孔现在和孩子一样不设防备，他已经睡着了。

恩奇都梳了把柔软的金发，低头亲吻他折在颊边的手。接着，他钻出毛毯，穿上连帽衫，背上自己的书包，把枪别进腰后的皮套。回头看见吉尔伽美什平和的眉眼，他犹豫了几秒，反手从包里挖出一只毛绒熊，轻手轻脚地塞到金发男人身边。

再见了，吉尔。再见。

恩奇都婆娑着枪柄。金发男人的前额埋进毛绒熊的肚子。

祝你夜夜好梦。

他离开了帐篷，顺着一条落满红叶的小路走向树林边缘，像一只撒谎的乌鸦，为他的雇主捎去一个虚假的死亡消息。在背包里，有红外望远镜，有钢丝，有折刀，有毒药，有子弹，有车票，有一叠伪造证件，还有一本歌鸲图鉴。

他决定把小熊留给心爱的人，把图鉴留给自己，余下的留给爱人素未谋面的仇敌。


End file.
